Barbie
Barbie is one of the more dominant doll brands on the market today, the doll consists of a young, blonde woman wearing a stylish outfit in different everyday situations, such as working or shopping. She was created in 1959 by Ruth Handler and the doll line is published and marketed by Mattel. Origins In 1964, the first Barbie doll made its debut in stores, selling 350,000 units in its first year. Her design was one of a re-sale of an europian doll called Bild Lili, which was bought out by Mattel and re-designed to become the original Barbie doll. Doll Design Apperance Debute Doll The original barbie doll wore a black-and-white zebra print swimsuit and her hair was set in a top-knot ponytale. She was avaible to purchase with either brown, black or blonde hair. Modern Doll Today, Barbie is known to have blonde hair, blue eyes and wear bright pink lipstick. She usually wears girly attire. Apperences Barbie has made multiple apperances in modern media. such as a role in the movies Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. She also appears in children's books and sticker albums, to name a few. She also stars in her own collection of films. Appearances in Books Storybooks *Barbie Rapunzel (2001) *Barbie Cinderella (2002) *Barbie, the Nutcracker (2003) *Barbie Thumbelina (2003) *Barbie: Rodeo Cowgirl (2003) *Be Your Own Best Friend (2003) *No Teasing Allowed (2003) *Barbie: Sleeping Beauty (2003) *A Dream Come True (2003) *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) *Horray for Halloween (2004) *Be Your Own Best Friend (2004) *Barbie: Stories to Share (2004) *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2005) *Barbie Fairytopia: a Storybook (2005) *Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) *Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) *Magic of the Rainbow (2007) *Winter Wonderland (2007) *Barbie in a Christmas Carol (2008) *Barbie: a Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Barbie Little Golden Book Favorites (2010) Easy Readers *Barbie, One Pink Shoe (1998) *Barbie, Two Princesses (1998) *Barbie.com. Ballet Buddies (2002) *Barbie.com. Kitty's Surprise (2003) *Barbie: A Day at the Fair (2003) *School Days (2004) *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) *Love is in the Air (2006) *Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) *Fairytopia (2206) *Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) *Mariposa (2008) *Barbie. Thumbelina (2009) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) Chapter Books *Girl's Best Friend (1998) *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper: a Junior Novelization (2004) *Peace, Love and Rock 'n' Roll (2005) *Red, White and Blue Jeans: the 70s (2005) *Magic of the Rainbow: a Junior Novelization (2007) *Barbie Mariposa: a Junior Novelization (2008) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale: a Juunior Novelization (2010) Non-Fiction *Barbie Word Book: Libro de Palabras (2004) *Barbie Picture Dictionary (2005) Board Books *Barbie Fairytopia: a Barbie Board Book (2006) *Barbie Fairytopia, Mermaidia (2007) *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2008) *My Travel Bag (2010) Apperances in Films *Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World (1987) *Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth (1987) *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) *Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) *Barbie: Mermaidia (2006) *The Barbie Diaries (2006) *Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) *Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) *Barbie Mariposa (2008) *Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008) *Barbie in A Chirstmas Carol (2008) *Barbie Thumbelina (2009) *Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) *Barbie: A Perfect Christmas (2011) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) *Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar (2012) *Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013) *Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess (2013) *Barbie and Her Sisters in A Pony Tale (2013) *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) Notes *This page is unfinished, and will be edited in the near future. Category:Dolls Category:Barbie Category:Doll Brands Category:Mattel Brands Category:Ruth Handler Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia